


Sweet But Psycho

by SillyBunnies



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, Decepticons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBunnies/pseuds/SillyBunnies
Summary: She's sweet but she's psycho, a little bit psycho. At night she's screaming I'm out of my mind.She's a seeker, that's all there was to it if anyone questioned her. It didn't matter if she knew the truth, she'd make sure it would never come to light.
Relationships: Past Skywarp/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker, Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers), Soundwave/Oc/Shockwave
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

"Carrie?" A sweet voice of a seekerlet singsonged.

"Yes my little bitlet." Her carrier replied wondering what his sparkling was up to. 

"Who are my sires?" The seekerlet questioned her frozen in surprise carrier.

"What do you mean little one? Starscream and Thundercracker are your sires." Skywarp replied to his little femme. A huff was all he heard.

"Carrier, I don't look anything like Starscream or Thundercracker. My colors aren't the same as theirs and I don't have the sky hunger like ya." Little Nebula informed her carrier. "I have yellow,red and black on my paint job and neither Pa or Dad have the same colors." Nebula spoke up again trying to get her carrier to see what she was getting at with all of her questioning. Skywarp was shocked that his sparkling was questioning him on such a serious matter, she wasn't wrong though in the aspect that Starscream and Thundercracker weren't her sires. He just didn't have the spark to tell her the truth. Not with the war breaking out more and more and with many bots joining different sides. "Nebula, you get the red from your dad and the yellow from your pa. Not to mention you get the black from me. Starscream and Thundercracker are your sires, who put it in your processor that they weren't?" Skywarp questioned his sparkling who was staring up at him from her spot on the floor. "Nevermind that, it's time for you to recharge your sires will be back later in the solar cycle." Skywarp said with finality. Nebula nodded at her carrier, all thoughts of continuing her questioning leaving her processor as she got ready to recharge. Skywarp picked her up and settled her onto the berth in her room. "Love you carrier!" Nebula chirped sleepily. "Love you to bitlet." Skywarp replied as he walked out of her berth room and back to the living room to wait for his mates to get back from work.Hours passed as he waited for his mates. He checked his chronometer as he heard the door to their living suite slide open, the were finally back a couple hours late but still alive and that's all that mattered. He just dreaded having to tell his mates that Nebula was starting to question her parentage. It didn't matter that they weren't, they had long ago come to the conclusion that Nebula wasn't theirs when he had discovered he was carrying. A night out of celebrating and getting drunk off of high grade had left him with Nebula as an unexpected surprise from mixing with two grounders. He was just happy she took after him in build and that the majority of her coloring could be explained away. It would be easier to protect her from the truth this way. His own creators were under the impression that Nebula was his trine's creation and that's how it would stay for any inquiring minds.

* * *

"Warp you ok did the pit slag autobots damage your processor to much?" Starscream snarkily questioned his mate who was unusually quiet and lost in thought. Thundercracker looked up from the datapad he was reading as he waited to hear Warps response. "Yeah Screamer, I'm ok those slagging autobots can't hurt me. I was just remembering Nebula and wondering where she is now." Skywarp replied sadly. It had been a long time since his trine and him had last seen Nebula they had been separated from her a little after the start of the war. She would be in her final frame by now, but that didn't stop Skywarp from worrying about her. Carriers would always worry no matter how old their creations were. "I'm sure she's fine Warp, she has us as her creators so she can definitely hold her own. You would have felt it if anything happened to her and you know Megatron would have came to us with news about her as well." Thundercracker soothes his mates worry about their sparkling. Starscream nodded in agreement with Thundercrackers words. Skywarp brightened up at his mates reassurances. He could only hope that wherever Nebula was in the universe that she was safe. 


	2. Chapter 1

_Delivered Message #1_

"Hello Nebula, it's been a long time since we have spoken much less seen each other. However I would not have contacted you if the situation wasn't so dire. The Decepticon forces have been steadily growing in numbers here on a planet called Earth, we are slowly becoming outmatched and barely winning in battles. I fear if more Autobots do not arrive soon that what little forces we do have will perish. None of the commanding officers know that I'm sending this message to you. To make matters worse we are now also being hunted by a group of humans calling themselves Cemetery Wind. We are also being hunted down by the bounty hunter Lockdown. Proceed with caution once you receive this message." Signing off and all the best wishes~[Name is redacted].

_Failed Message #2!_

"My previous message is now null and void. Nebula under any circumstances do not come to Planet Earth. You're required elsewhere, I repeat you're required elsewhere with your expertise. The commanding officers found out I sent a message to you. They're not happy with me, Jazz said I should have never contacted you. I know you're under his jurisdiction being in special ops and all. I just can't help but think they're making a mistake in not wanting you here on Earth. I have to sign off now Nebula, Ratchet is screaming for me to help him in the med bay. I can only hope that this message reaches you at the same time as the first." Signing off~[Medical apprentice Jolt]

Unknown to Jolt, the second message he had recorded and sent out to hid long time friend Nebula, failed to be delivered as he rushed back to the med bay to help his mentor. If he had perhaps stayed a moment longer to make sure it had delivered successfully he would have seen the human that had interfered with his communications. 

_~A couple thousand lightyears away~_

Music was pounding heavily and lights were pulsing wildly. Comet's Bar and Club was the place to be if one was looking to acquire information. It didn't matter what kind of information one was looking for Comet's had it all. Nebula kept a watchful optic on the mech situated at the other side of the club, he was a decepticon; not very high up in rank but then again it wouldn't matter if he was. What she was looking to get her servos on was information that would have her commanding officer pleased. It has been a while since she had gotten to have fun, and her superior had given her the go ahead to indulge and let loose as long as she wasn't caught. The music in the club changed from a fast paced song to that of a slower paced song. It was time for her to make her move before her window of opportunity disappeared. With a cube of high grade in hand, she made her way over to the mech who was her informant for the night, even if he wasn't aware of it. Heavy ex-vents, moans and whispers filled the dark room. The mech was so caught up in his pleasure that he failed to notice that besides the pleasure bot that was servicing him, he was not alone in his rented room. Nebula was stuck to the ceiling of the room the perfect place to ambush the unsuspecting. By the sounds filling the room her time to strike was about to happen. The pleasure bot done with her service left after being paid. The decepticon mech was lounging on the berth with his optics shut. Perfect, Nebula thought to herself as she detached from the ceiling and landed lightly on her pedes. Like she was one with the shadows she quietly crept her way over to the unaware mech. She stopped a few inches and slowly unraveled one of her wrist cables that would allow her access to the mechs processor and the information he held inside, keeping a watchful optic on him to make sure he remained unaware of what was going to happen. Finished with unraveling her wrist cable she stepped close to the mech, certain that this would be a quick in and out while the mech was slipping further into recharge. As she leaned forward to reach his head port, she was met with the mech lunging forward and pushing her back. Angry with what was happening she grappled back and forth with the mech trying to get the upper servo. They traded blows back and forth they went before she was able to pull through by swinging up onto the mechs upper chassis and and wrapped around him before squeezing her legs together. The crushing grip around his chassis was enough to cause him to pause his fighting. He was fading fast from the restriction of energon flow to his upper extremities and the pressure she was putting on his helm with her servos. It wouldn't affect her either way if he offlined, she could still gather the information she needed. The mech was still struggling in a futile attempt to free himself, something that amused her greatly as most would have already given up. She wrenched open the port on the back of his helm and quickly plugged in her wrist cable making quick work on the mechs weak firewalls. She shifted through the information in his processor quickly before finding what she had came here for and downloaded it. A sharp pain in her thigh made her aware that the mech had stabbed her with a blade in a last ditch effort to save himself. With a sigh as the download completed she snapped his helm and jumped off of the falling mech. It was a quick and clean kill no noise to trace that someone had been here and if luck was on her side once they found his body they would accuse the pleasure bot of murdering him, after all it was a normal occurrence to find and see at Comet's. Nebula looked down at the blade that was stuck out of her thigh once she made it outside. With a curse muttered into the night air she quickly pulled it out and used what meager supplies she had in her med kit to stop the wound from bleeding all over the place. She just hoped her boss would be happy with the information she had gone through the trouble of attaining and tracking down. She was halfway to her ship when she received the incoming message that let her know of the situation on Planet Earth. "Oh Jolt what have you and the others been getting up to on that planet. Luckily I finished up this mission for Jazz and can join the rest of you now." Nebula spoke aloud to herself unaware that her friend had tried sending another message to her that she was no longer needed on Planet Earth.

* * *

In all truth the remaining Autobots on Earth would need the seeker femme. What was to come would surely be a drastic changing point in a long drawn out battle. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be pulling characters from other verses but this will mainly be centered in the Bayverse. This is inspired by another story I read on ff.net but I can't find the story anymore.


End file.
